Prior art buzzer driving circuits as illustrated in FIG. 1 are usually composed of discrete components such as power transistor and capacitor. Accordingly, the bulk of a prior art driving circuit is large and is not convenient for circuit debugging. Moreover, it has drawbacks of narrow working voltage range, and is usually limited to below 5 volts for driving the buzzer.